This invention relates to mechanical engineering and can be used in hydraulic machines, pumps, compressors and internal combustion engines.
Known is a vane pump comprising a housing in which a barrel is fixed, the barrel being provided with suction and discharge ports, an inner cavity of the barrel comprising a rotor with radial grooves in which vanes are mounted, the vanes interacting with closers (Russian utility model patent RU 40466, Int. class F04C 2/344, published 10, Sep. 2004).
The vane pump of the prior art is characterized by some drawbacks which are structural complexity, insufficient reliability due to many friction couples, as well as inefficient pumping of the working medium.
Known is a vane machine comprising a rotor mounted eccentrically in a stator cavity, movable vanes being mounted in radial grooves of the rotor and rested on a cylindrical guide member received in a bore in the rotor (see Russian patent RU 2011013 Int. class F04C 2/344, published 15, Apr. 1994).
Among drawbacks of this vane machine are complex structure, extensive wear of movable vanes, and inefficient pumping of the working medium.
Known is a pump comprising a housing having a cavity formed therein and provided with an inlet port and an outlet port, a rotor mounted eccentrically in the cavity, blades extending diametrically through the rotor, engaged with the walls of the cavity and dividing the same into a plurality of working chambers, wherein the cross-section of the cavity being a combination of two arches of a circle with different radii and two adjacent curvilinear sections which are complementary portions of Archimedean spiral of common foci, each of the arches being less than half of a circle. Ends of these curvilinear sections are tangentially directed to said arches of a circle in the points of intersection with them, each of the blades moving at a constant velocity as it travels over the non-circular portion of the cavity while sliding through the rotor, the rotor rotating at a constant angular velocity and fitting an arch of a circle of lesser radius (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,888 A, 28, Oct. 1941, F04c2/344). Each blade of the pump mounted in the rotor is capable of being free longitudinally moved relative to the axis of the rotor, the distance of its longitudinal moving being limited by three parameters, namely the blade surface groove space, the eccentricity of the rotor axis relative to the axis of the inner cavity of the housing and the shape of the cross-section of the housing cavity. The trajectory of the moving of the blades ends is specified by the shape of the cross-section of the housing cavity in this pump.
This pump also shows complex structure, extensive wear of movable vanes and inefficient pumping of the working medium.
A rotary apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,656 A, 17, Apr. 1945, F04C 2/344 can be regarded as the closest prior art by construction and technical effect. The rotary apparatus comprises a stator and a rotor. The stator comprises a cylindrical housing, and the inner surface of this housing has a general cross-section in the form of a cardioid, except for a part in which the wall is provided with a longitudinal arcuate recess. The rotor comprises a cylindrical shuttle and a blade, the shuttle being adapted for rotation in the housing in such a way that a part of the shuttle enters the recess. The shuttle has a longitudinal diametrical slot in which the blade is mounted for transversal movement therein, the blade having such a length that its edge engages the inner surface of the housing as the shuttle rotates. At either side of the recess, the housing is provided with an inlet port and an outlet port each having a width equal to the thickness of the blade. Further, the rotary apparatus is provided with control means for controlling the blade movement to allow the edge of the blade to sweep the inner surface of the housing, the control means being independent of the shuttle. Thus rotary apparatus is still characterized by inefficient pumping of the working medium. Another its drawback is narrow use due to the cardioid cross-section of the housing inner surface and a limited width of the inlet and outlet ports restricted by the thickness of the working vane.